memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard D. Givens
'Richard D. Givens '''was a recognized Starfleet officer, scientist and diplomat who served during the mid-25th century. He was most recognized for being awarded the Cochrane Medal of Honor. Givens was a scientifically and administratively ready person and was virtually able to overcome many obstacles. Personnel file * Serial Number: SP 263-875 * Active rank: Admiral * Most recent assignment: Captain of NCV Pon (further data classified) * Past assignments: ** Ensign-Lieutenant commander, USS Damsel-B (2427-2436) ** Science officer, Earth Spacedock (part-time assignment, 2434-2436) ** Commander aboard the [[USS Delano (NCC-62363)|USS ''Delano]] in the Delano Task Force (2436-mid-2438) ** Captain of [[USS Rimor|USS Rimor]],'' (2438-2445) ** Professor of Science at Starfleet Academy (2450-2468) ** Temporal Agent, (2470-2476) History Early life Captain Givens was born on stardate 77657.17 - which was roughly in the middle of the month of August in the year of 2400 - as Richard Delano Givens. He hailed from the Chicagoan suburbs and was educated there too. His father was a captain for a majority of his childhood and was promoted to lower rear admiral by the time he was 15. From age fifteen and on his father "spewed Starfleet dogma at me on an hourly basis", dogma which "I (Captain Givens) eventually learned to believe when I eventually took it into consideration, and by consideration I mean joined Starfleet, at age 19." Early Starfleet career After completing his entrance exam in 2419, Richard became the second most successful candidate in Academy history, this was a factoid which he used whenever his intellectual abilities were challenged, usually by saying: "I'll have you know I'm the second most successful candidate in Academy history." Captain Givens originally studied at trained at the Starfleet academy in southern Chicago. At age 24 he and his family (due to his father's promotion to upper/full rear admiral) moved to Pacifica, where he then attended the primary Starfleet Academy. Richard usually saw his father a dozen times per day while walking through the Academy, and not once did "my (his) father fail to point out to the dozen other nearby cadets that that 'not-so-tall and ineffably freckled cadet' was his." Captain Givens underwent two separate academic accelerations in Starfelet Academy, the reason why he was so young when he became a "''medium"-ranking officer (i.e. Commander/Captain). Richard became a Starfleet enlist in 2423, quickly being promoted to petty officer first class. By 2425 he ranked in as a senior chief petty officer, being promoted on average every year or so. It took until 2427 to be promoted to an ensign, where he began serving onboard his first starship, the USS Damsel, under the captaincy of (then) Captain Harrison. He served onboard the starship for nine years, being promoted all the way up to lieutenant commander at the end of his service aboard the Damsel. Starting in 2434 and ending two years later, Richard began serving part-time aboard Earth Spacedock as a science officer. In 2436, he was promoted to commander. Starfleet career as a commanding officer When he was promoted to commander he was hand-selected by his father, who was just promoted to vice admiral a few months earlier, to serve as his first officer aboard the Delano ''after the original first officer unfortunately died a week prior. He served aboard the ''Delano and in the Delano Task Force. His service lasted until mid-2438 when he was informed by he was going to be promoted to captain and by October of that year he would be assigned his own starship. All the way up to October 10th, 2438 he remained on the ''Delano ''until his starship was complete, he then headed back to Earth and stepped foot on his starship for the first time on October 15th, 2438. On that date, his seven-year mission as an official, Starfleet captain began. The seven-year mission ... Late Starfleet career ... Later life ... ... Category:People Category:Rimor Universe Category:Captains Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Temporal operatives